Reading Minds
by Air Guardian
Summary: Schu wanders past a flower shop one day and picks up some disturbing yet very passionate thoughts... Mostly Aya/Ken, a little Omi/Nagi, Schu/Crawford


Reading Minds

By: Isabelle

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, you don't need to hear this anyway, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, blah, blah,

Pairings: Aya/Ken (mostly), Omi/Nagi, Schu/Crawford

~*~

For some really odd reason that he still could not figure out, Schu decided to take a walk. Passing an all to familiar flower shop, and temptation rising, Schu startedeavesdropping a little.

Just a little.

_ Oh my frickin lord. Why does he do that? Damn redhead. He just HAD to come downstairs shirtless, didn't he???_

Schu's eyebrow shot up at Ken's thought. This was getting interesting. He circled around the sidewalk, looking at his watch, pretending to be waiting for some one.

Why's Hidaka staring at me again? Just because I don't have eyes on the back of my head doesn't mean that I don't know he's staring a me.

Does he know I'm staring at him? Does he know how much this is torturing me? He's turning aroundthose cold purple eyesI'd wish he would just smile for once

He's still staring. Damn, Hidaka, dame. Maybe I should just order him to dame.

He just ordered me to stop looking at him. I guess he really knows when I stare at him. Youji is snickering and Omi'sOmi's acting strange again. Must be that Nagi kid.

Schu's eyes shot open. NAGI??

It was probably a good thing that Ken had mentioned Nagi and startled Schu from his trance'. A dog was trying to mark its territory on Schu and was having a terrible time trying to locate the right spot. The red-haired man quickly gave the dog a slight kick –"Kuso yaro"- and smiled charmingly at the others that had witnessed that little kick. He then resumed listening to the Weiss boys.

Gomenkuso, why do I keep doing that? Why do I always feels threatened when Ken's around? His eyes That's it. I need another cup of coffee.

Aya is going to drown himself if he keeps this up. That was Youji's mind that had cut in. Schu wasn't interested in his thoughts so he cut Youji's mind off.

_ Can't he put a shirt on? Oh my godI have to snap out of this_

Why the hell did Hidaka just bang his head on the table? For once, I'd acutally like to know what's going on in that mind of his

Schu snickered at the thought, ignoring strange glances from other people. He continued listeningbut his mind seemed to have picked up something different this time

_ Nagi should be here anytime now. Oh, I hope Youji won't see us. He'll never stop teasing me. And Aya will just get mad. KenI'm not sure. Ken's been acting a bit jumpy lately. Even started to water the silk roses._

Schu could sense the disturbance in his mind. Watering silk flowers? Man, Hidaka must really dig Aya to start watering silk flowers.

Great, Youji and Omi just left. Just me and Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. A very attractive Mr. Stick-up-his-ass

HmmmOmi and Youji left. Just me and Hidaka and the shop is closed this morning.

He's walking toward me with that deadly glare. What'd I do this time? Did he find out that I broke that vase? Maybe I should tell him to avoid the guilt

He broke a vase? Why the hell is he telling me this?

Confusion? Am I seeing confusion on the man that I thought had no emotions? He's moving closer. Kami-sama, I'm going to have a heart attack if this keeps up

His lips

He's KISSING me. Aya is KISSING me.

I wonder what if

Oh my godI can feel his tongue inside my mouth. I am DREAMING. I have to be DREAMING. His arms are wrapped around me, so tightly. I swear, if this keeps up, I'm going to

*mental snicker* Did Hidaka just have an errection? His lips taste so good. What did he have this morning? Those pop-tart things? He seems a little hesitate but I can feel his arms down my back.

Damn, it's getting hot in this room. Oh god, did Aya just stick a hand up my shirt?

Schu felt some one slap him on the face. He looked up and realized that he had been staring at some girl the whole time. She had just come up to him, slapped him, and stalked away.

Of course, if she had known that he was bi, she wouldn't have really slapped him.

More like kicked him.

Schu tried to tune his mind back to the steamy kissing scene going on in the back room of the flower shop but all he picked up were moans that got him even twitchy.

Suddenly, he felt a tap behind his shoulder. It was Nagi.

"What are you doing here?" Nagi asked.

"I What are YOU doing here?"

Nagi blushed. "UmmI'm meeting some one."

"REAlly" Schu started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nagi asked, a bit curious.

"To keep Crawford company," Schu said with an evil smirk.

"Curiosity is a curse," Nagi muttered as he swore he just saw Schu skipping.

~owari~

Please review.


End file.
